xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Daoist Scattered Spirit
Daoist Scattered Spirit is a cultivator from the Scatter Thunder Clan's 7 Million Worlds. He basically controls the entire 7 Million Worlds through his billions of avatars. Wang Lin regards him as the most talented person he has ever met, even more so than Situ Nan, Red Butterfly, Liu Mei, or Li Qian Mei. On top of that, Wang Lin thinks of him as the most determined, unwavering, spirited and admirable person he has ever met. All in all, Wang Lin believes Daoist Scattered Spirit should be the role of every cultivator that has ever lived and even slightly looks up to him. Background At the age of 100, he attained Soul Formation but managed to keep himself from reaching its peak as he did not wish to attract Divine Retribution. However, 100 years later, at the age of 200, he could not hold back anymore and went through the Scatter Thunder Clan's Divine Retribution but failed and had his cultivation crippled by the current Head Elder instead of killing him so that he would cultivate again and hopefully congeal Spiritual Thunder. Later, he created the Scattered Spirit Technique which allowed him to create 971 avatars to disperse his aura so he doesn't attract Divine Retribution. He cultivated to the Nirvana Scryer stage and reached the limit of the technique so he ingeniously upgraded the technique such that each of his 971 avatars can have 971 more avatars in an endless loop. This allowed his cultivation to continuously progress and allowed him to cultivate the technique until he attained his 4th Heaven's Blight. While in the Nirvana Scryer stage, he witnessed a battle between two members of the Scatter Thunder Clan and watched as one of their corpses fell down to the 7 Million Worlds. He observed the corpse and was dumbfounded at the realization that those whom everyone in the 7 Million Worlds considered "Celestials" were simply cultivators. He was enraged but knew that he could do nothing with his meager cultivation. Thousands of years later when he reached the Nirvana Shatterer stage he finally killed hundreds of members of the Scatter Thunder Clan in the 7 Million Worlds but was afraid when he figured out that there were many cultivators in the Scatter Thunder Clan far stronger than him. History He met Wang Lin through one of his avatars when the latter was infiltrating the Scatter Thunder Clan's 7 Million Worlds. Daoist Scattered Spirit told him about his life and begged Wang Lin to lure the Head Elder of Scatter Thunder Clan to the 7 Million Worlds. After Wang Lin lured the Head Elder of Scatter Thunder Clan to the 7 Million Worlds, Daoist Scattered Spirit ambushed the already severely injured elder. Then, Daoist Scattered Spirit led the residents of the 7 Million Worlds to resist the Eternal Thunderbolt inside the Scatter Thunder Clan's Holy Land while Wang Lin battled the Head Elder. After Wang Lin killed the Head Elder, Daoist Scattered Spirit led his people to the skies beyond the 7 Million Worlds. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Scatter Spirit Sect Category:7 Million World Category:Ancient Primordial Star System Category:Outer Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Heaven's Blight